


Not a grifter

by Khiela



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiela/pseuds/Khiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "<em>—and there were words 'Forever Yours' inked to his skin in a dark, gothic font. It looked more like a threat than a promise.</em>" & Parker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a grifter

"The bodyguard is going to be a problem," Sophie huffed; it always perturbed her when men didn't do as she wanted them to. She had gone and laid the beginnings of the con on their mark, George Johansen, earlier of the day. The team was now sitting on the couch and discussing what Sophie had found out and how to go from there.

"Hardison?" Nate enquired expectantly, pouring himself a new glass. Parker crunched her nose at him in nearly imperceptible manner.

"On it," the hacker was already clicking furiously on his ever present laptop, "Charles Dunham, worked for Johansen four months. Before that as a bouncer, before that in another bar, and then there is no record of him." Hardison brought up a picture of the man. "That's odd…" Parker heard the hacker mutter.

Charles Dunham in the picture was tall and wearing a white muscle shirt that left his tattoos in clear view. Parker leaned forward to see them better. On the left arm there was black and white dragon, it's eyes narrowed in menacing manner, and under it there were words 'Forever Yours' inked to his skin in a dark, gothic font. It looked more like a threat than a promise. Parker shifted her weight and glanced at Eliot.

"Why don't you have any tattoos?" she asked rhetorically – already knowing the answer – and leaning towards him a little. Eliot merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"We need to get him out of the way," Sophie said, also eyeing the tattoos. Parker got the feeling she didn't think the 'Forever Yours' looked threatening, if her smile was any indication.

"Does he have a record?" Eliot asked, his head slightly tilted, as he thought.

"What are you thinking?" Nate asked.

"Maybe someone is missing him, somewhere. Man like Johansen wouldn't have hired a mere bouncer as his bodyguard."

"Right you are," Hardison piped in and pulled a new window to the screen, "his real name is Frank Johansen, second cousin of the mark. And Frank," Hardison pulled opened the file to the screen, "has a record."

Nate walked to the screen, rotating his glass in his hands.

"There," he said, pointing near the top end of the quite extensive list.

"Wanted for questioning in Delaware, for first degree murder?" Sophie voiced the question.

"Yes. Let the police take care of him for us." Nate looked smug sipping his drink.

"How?" Hardison asked.

Parker started fidgeting when both Nate and Sophie turned to look at her.

"They know me already," Sophie remarked, her gaze sizing Parker. Unconsciously she leaned towards Eliot again.

"But…" Parker drifted of, not knowing how to phrase it. She was a thief, not a grifter!

"You'll do fine, I'll walk you through it," Sophie consoled her.

"I'm thinking an anonymous tip," Nate mused, "Get him to a room, take his gun and disappear, leaving him unarmed to the police."

Parker glanced from Nate to Eliot, to Sophie and back Eliot.

Eliot seemed to realize her dilemma, "I'll wait on the stairwell, just in case he start suspecting something," he spoke nonchalantly, but Parker knew he had seen her eye the menacing threat written on the mans arm.

Eliot was sure to be remembering what had happened in Czech. Parker didn't do well if the men were intimidating, and their con couldn't afford to have her stab Johansen-the-bodyguard. It would raise questions and police would soon be searching for a stab-happy, blonde woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in FanFiction.net 04-14-11


End file.
